


Ermine Precipitation

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Fighter Poem, Gen, Heraldry, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-04-09
Updated: 1993-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a damp Rat defeats a wet cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ermine Precipitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the occasion of Richard of Aldertree gaining the victory in the Mists Spring Coronet lists, AS XXVIII despite the downpour.

Like cats it rained at Coronet  
(Though Rats, you know, don't mind the wet)  
Other creatures soon were chilled  
& one by one, they all were killed  
Till Cats and Rat were face to face  
& dripping, three times round did race.  
Teasing, Rat would gambol clear--  
The Cats did damply persevere  
And many thought as drops came down  
That such a wash a Rat would drown  
But 'twas the Cats that did sustain  
The mortal blow: and Rat will reign.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written at the event, at which there was no evening court for a piece to be presented in anyway, having been quite literally rained out. It started raining at the invocation of the lists (there are rain-marks on the page of the piece I presented) and did not stop until after midnight. I managed to make notes (damp paper not conducive to extensive writing with pencil or pen) and had the first and last couplets in my head before I was home. The piece was presented the next week, at Mists Banquet, to much amusement.
> 
> Richard of Aldertree (familiarly known as Rat) has a rat ermine on a green field for his arms, and Michael San Sever three gold lions on a black and green field.


End file.
